Courage and Love
by x se
Summary: Tai thinks about his life, his Crest, Sora, and other things as he prepares to leave, run away, and never come back. But will someone be able to stop him from making this mistake? EDITEDREPOST


Courage and Love

Hey there. The name's Taichi. Taichi Kamiya, Tai for short. I bet you're either wondering who the hell I am or if you can have an autograph. Or you have no clue who I am but aren't crazy. Well, I've got a story, so sit down kiddies, it's gonna be a while. First, I'll introduce you to me and my best friend…

I'm Tai. Few years back, I led a group of heroes in a great adventure in the Digital World. Me, cold hearted Yamato "Matt" Ishida, spoiled Mimi Tachikawa, worry wart Joe Kido, helpful and smart Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Matt's crazy little bro Takeru "TK" Takahashi, and my best friend, though I yearned for more, Sora Takenouchi. Eventually, my younger sister, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya joined up, but that was later.

Now then. When we arrived in the Digital World, we each met a partner Digimon of our own. Mine was the ever friendly and (sometimes) wise orange mini-dino, Agumon. We've been through so much, and our bond, I believe, is stronger then any of the other Digidestined and their partners. No one else had to go through transforming their best, non-human, friend into a terrible monster. The others never had their partner taken and controlled by an evil emperor.

I'm not bragging or anything, but its true. I think in terms of 'We' or 'Agumon and I' a lot sometimes. Of course, other times I think of 'Sora and I'. Not like that will ever happen. With Matt of all people, but then again mysterious rock stars always win over heroic, out going, sports stars. Or at least, that's what Agumon tells me when he knows I'm down about that.

Fearless leader. Keeper of Courage. Those were my titles. Emphasis on 'were'. Even though after Malo Myotismon, the Crests were re-made, my protégé Daisuke Motomiya is still considered the Keeper of Courage, even though he has his own Crest. That of Miracles. What am I to them now? A veteran? A retired General? A fool who waited to long to ask that special someone out on a date? All of the above? Humph. Courage my ass…

Hikari asks me often if I'm happy. If I wasn't who I am, I might have told her the truth. I would have said 'What the hell is happiness?'. But instead I tell her I'm fine. No sense in making someone else sad. What is my purpose? Was my destiny over before my life had truly begun? Was I born to defeat Apocolymon, and then rot away? I'm glad I have Daisuke and Hikari. They don't treat me like some has-been. Agumon doesn't either, and if he did I'd run out of the apartment in my boxers screaming of the Apocalypse.

I touch the necklace, the Tag, the Crest, that dangles from my neck. Someone might ask me what it is I want. I will never tell. What I want is not something you can possess, but you can treasure it. What I want is an emotion from someone, but one I know I'll never have. What kept me strong in the Digital World the first time, what fueled my Crest, my Courage, was her. I fought for her. Back then, I thought she liked me too. And when I worked up the courage, I found out the truth. I had been wrong. My whole Digital Adventure, all my strength, was all based on a wish, a lie, a hope. But not truth. Never truth.

Dreams. I remember that moment as clear as day, those two haunting creatures live in my nightmares. Black Metal Greymon, my best friend under the control of the Digimon Emperor. And Skull Greymon, a demon born of my foolishness and stupidity. And then War Greymon and Metal Greymon, warriors of Courage, heroes. In many ways, I look up to Agumon, and he's told me he looks up to me.

I guess I'm brave and all. Not where it counts. At least, for me. Am I courageous in the face of danger? Yes. In the face of evil? Yes. In the face of monsters (most of which are friendly, but that's besides the point) ? Yes. In the face of Sora Takenouchi? Um… No. I've saved the world once, saved a few countries a second time, and helped save the world after that. Are the heroes, the leaders, destined to be just that? Someone who led, but nothing more? To yearn for something but never have it? Come on, aren't sports stars supposed to have everything?

Yet, even as I think all this, I know some of it isn't true. Others look up to me, not that I ask them to. My life seems like a blur to me now. I don't really know where I'm gonna go, but I'll just open my wings and fly to the future. … Where the hell did I come up with that? I won't be flying anywhere, not without Sora…

Why am I thinking all these things? I'm leaving. I can't stay. My excuse is a soccer scholarship in America. One true reason? I'm a coward. I can't stay here, with Sora and Matt. I'm scared of the pain I have when I see them. I know I'll never change how I feel for Sora, but running away is a lot easier then watching…

* * *

"Did Kari tell you?" asked a shocked Mimi. "Did _Tai_?"

"No…" stammered Sora, who was visibly shaken by the news. 'Why are you leaving Tai? When we were younger, you always said you wanted to go to that college here… We may not have spent much time together recently, but no one changes this much… What are you running away from?'

"So… You finally did it?" asked Mimi suddenly. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh come off it! We both know how you feel about Tai. We both know Matt was cheating on you. So… You did do it right?"

"Yeah…" muttered Sora with a sigh as she bit into her cookie. She had a few hours before going off to see Tai leave. Of course… She hadn't known he was leaving till only moments ago. "This is a good cookie…"

Sora sipped on her soda as she thought of what Tai could be running away from. She raised her cookie again, ready to swallow her soda, but instead something clicked and she spat it all over the table.

* * *

"_Huh…? Oh Tai!"_

"_So, um, Sora are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me…Just wondering…"_

"_I was kinda hoping Matt would be free afterwards…"_

"_Oh. Matt, huh? It's okay…"_

"_You're not mad at me, are you Tai…?"_

"_Of course not. Now go in there and say hi to Matt for me."_

"_Alright…"_

"_The least you could do is leave us the cookies!"  
__  
"Tell you what. I'll make a special batch just for you."_

"_I'll be waiting…"_

* * *

"What have I done…?" whispered Sora in shock as what she did to Tai finally hit her full force. It was all so clear to her now. Why she wasn't told, why Tai had been so distant and sad. It all made sense! "I ripped out his heart on a golden platter…. Of cookies…"

"Eh...?" said Mimi as she wiped spit and soda off her face. Sora got up and ran. "Hey, Sora! Oh nevermind..."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Tai?" asked Agumon as he looked up towards his partner's grim face. "Are you sure you should leave? At least, without telling her?"

"Yeah Agumon. Positive…" said Tai grimly. He turned to the door of his apartment, holding the last of his suitcases in his arms. The rest were in his car. "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay…" said Agumon, his voice still full of uncertainty.

* * *

"Tai is leaving?" exclaimed Matt as he turned to his brother in shock. TK and Kari both nodded. "Why didn't he tell me? And Sora didn't know either… Gee, I thought he'd go right for 'er after she dumped me…"

"She… WHAT?" exclaimed Kari, hey eyes bulging.

"No need to yell…" muttered Gatomon from on her lap.

"Well, ya know, 'sides I already have another girlfriend…" mumbled Matt sheepishly.

"You're a _real_baka sometimes, know that?" muttered TK as he stood up.

* * *

"Well, this is it…" said Tai finally as he gave his luggage to the baggage people. "America, here I come…"

"Do you really need to do this Tai?" asked Agumon again. Tai's face showed no emotions. "Tai…"

"Come on Agumon, I'm sure everyone else is waiting at the gates…" muttered Tai. Agumon shook his head before following. 'Everyone but Sora…'

* * *

"TAI!" yelled Kari as her brother walked through to the entrance of the plane. "I'LL MISS YOU!"

"WE ALL WILL!" yelled Davis, waving his arms like a madman. Tai chuckled slightly and gave a small wave as he turned to enter the tunnel to the plane.

"Well…" stammered Tai, suddenly nervous. "T-This is it…"

"Tai…" Agumon turned to his partner. "It's not too late…"

"I was too late years ago…" muttered Tai as he walked forward, not noticing the bearer of Friendship had just arrived.

_**

* * *

"Hey, where's Sora?" asked Mimi as she and the others began to leave the airport.**_

"She knew?" questioned Kari.

"I told her earlier, she said she would be here…" said Mimi glumly. "I mean, I come back just in time for Tai to leave."

"Ironic…" piped Izzy.

_**

* * *

Sora grinned devilishly as she dismounted Birdramon.**_

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" questioned Biyomon after she de-Digivolved.

"Of course this will work!" replied Sora with a grin as she clutched a box at her side. She looked upwards and her grin turned into a full-blown smile. "And there's the plane."

**_

* * *

_ **

Taichi

I stepped out of the plane and into the airport. I looked around and sighed.

"Should have told Sora…" I muttered to myself.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" asked Agumon curiously from beside me.

"Simple. I could have told her and left. No, she'd feel guilty or something…" I sighed and rubbed my temples before collapsing on one of the seats, Agumon to my left. I closed my eyes and began to think about Sora. Her beautiful eyes, her enchanting voice-

"Is this seat taken?"

See, there it is now! How can I refuse it?

"Of course…" I replied, not opening my eyes. Yes, her voice is very beautifu- Wait… Wait… Wait… I snapped open my eyes, looked to my right and fell off the seat. "S-SORA? W-What are you doimmph!"

**_

* * *

_ **

Sora

'What's taking him so long?' my mind screamed angrily. Then I felt him stop being tense and go with the kiss. 'That's much better… Definitely… Much… Better…'

I finally needed to breathe, so I pulled away and grinned at him. Tai was just staring at me. He touched his lips, looked at me, looked at the sign at the front of the airport. He did this a few times.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tai curiously, his voice was full of hope and wonder. I grinned and pulled out a box from behind my back.

**_

* * *

_ **

Taichi

"Did I make you wait too long?" she asked me, looking at me expectantly. I had absolutely NO IDEA what was going on. My brain had stopped working the second I saw her, and the little Agumon's who operated it were partying and going crazy thanks to the kiss.

"Say wha...?" was all I could sputter out as I took the box from her. Agumon looked very excited for some reason, but Biyomon was covering his mouth with her wing.

"Are you that dense Taichi Kamiya?" asked Sora. I stared at her, tilting my head. Her hands were behind her back and she was swaying, acting oddly giddy. She was smiling like crazy. "Think back… _Waaay_ back…"

"Um…" I stammered, still having no clue what the hell was going on, and only a few of the little Agumon's had stopped dancing in the emptiness of my skull, so I was still pretty out of it. Finally, I tenderly took the box from her hands and opened it. My mouth dropped and watered. "C-C-C…"

"COOKIES!" Agumon finished for me in excitement. I put the box to the side, and surprisingly Agumon didn't dive at it. I looked up at Sora, the little Agumon's had calmed down and were now wearing tiny lab coats and holding clip boards, analyzing the situation.

Anyway, I looked at them. My favorite kind, chocolate cookies with chocolate chips. Shaped in hearts…? What the hell is she trying to say? Inside my head, one bright little Agumon pulled out a slide show. First it showed the overly giddy Sora. A chibi version of myself along with the other Agumon's all nodded, slowly. Then it showed her kissing me. Again, we nodded slowly. Then her grinning face, and again we all nodded, still slowly. Finally, the cookies. At which point half of the Agumon's started partying again, while the other half weren't looking too hopeful. Suddenly, I blacked out when the message became clear. Actualy, the smart mimi-Agumon wrote it on the board.

SHE LOVES YOU

* * *

"Wha?" I sputtered out. That was the weirdest daydream I've ever had… First Sora showed up, and there were all these tiny Agumon's and she might have possibly been saying she loved me back and- She's sitting right in front of me, looking concerned.

"You okay?" she asked me. Oh her voice is so beautiful… Her eyes are twinkling and I get lost in them. "Hello? Tai?"

"Uh… What happened…?" I groaned as I sat up. I looked to my left to see Agumon nibbling on a cookie… Dear lord… It wasn't a daydream? Wait. The tiny Agumon's inside my head probably were… _ANY_way, moving right along here. "Why are you here in America? How did you find out?"

"Mimi." Replied Sora, slowly returning to her new found giddy persona. Or was it newfound? I have barely seen her these past few years, because of Matt. Best friends… Riiiight… That title would probably belong to my good friend Izzy.

"Knew shouldn't've told her…" I muttered angrily. Sorasatdown next to my, onmy other side. She pulled my head towards her,so she was looking into my eyes.

"Oh, I'd be inclined to disagree…" said Sora, her eyes twinkling mischievously. I tilted my head.

"And why?" I asked, extremely curious. Obviously those Agumon's from my daydream were having hangovers from that party or something… Must be going nuts…

"Because then I couldn't do this." She must really like surprising me, cause unless the Agumon's up there are drunk or something, she's kissing me. And I'm kissing back. She pulled away, and her giddy demeanor was gone. "As you may have guessed, I love you."

"Wha?" I exclaimed in utter shock.

"Don't interrupt." She snapped angrily, and I shut up immediately. Her smile was back. "That's better. I love you. You love me."

If she's says "We're a happy family" I'm gonna run out of here in my boxers, screaming of tiny Agumon's taking control of my brain. Well, if they're there i'm pretty sure they already have and are taking orders from a mini-WarGreymon, all bossing the chibi me that makes the final descisions around.

"But you're moving here…" said Sora sadly, and I grinned. One: I wasn't going crazy and/or being controlled by tiny Agumon's living inside my head. Hopefully. And Two: There was that other college back home that still wanted me for their soccer team…

"Why do you look so hapmmph!"

_**

* * *

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya smiled as he watched his beautiful wife, Sora Takenouchi Kamiya, teach their son Takato and his older sister Ruki how to play soccer. He and his friend Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya had just caught up on old times and played a game, and he was a bit tired. Tai smiled as he stared up at the sky. He had been on Cloud Nine since that day at the airport, and it didn't look like he, or Sora for that matter, were coming down any time soon.**_

Tai had found his courage. He fought for his love, his children, he fought in the name of Courage too. He fought to protect those he loved, he fought to make sure his family was safe. With Agumon, Sora, and their kids, Tai knew that that, along with a bit of Courage and Love, was all he really needed.

**THE END **


End file.
